We are Family
by wingy40
Summary: In which history takes a different turn after World War II. Two countries are the cause of this unseen change. Would they treasure the chance or blow it? Image not mine.


**I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Hope you enjoy this better than the teaser for my my other story!**

* * *

"There is absolutely _no_ way we are agreeing to this." England glared at the other nation for even suggesting the idea. "Why not? They definitely deserve it, right?" America looked torn between arguing with Russia… or siding with him… "I agree with Angleterre. This is simply absurd!" France glared at the documents in front of him. "But they have to pay for the war, no?" Russia smiled at England before turning to China. "You agree, da?" giving the Soviet nation a cold look, China smiled and said, "Just let me kill you first, aru." America looked at his allies. This was punishment but… "Do you agree with this?" he looked at Canada, who had been quietly studying the documents for the past hour or so. "They've hurt people, bro…" "We've hurt them, too." Canada's answer fell on deaf ears as England abruptly stood, glaring daggers at America. "We are _not_ doing this." There was not a thing anyone could do or say that would make him change his mind.

"Japan bombed Hawaii. She's just a kid!" America scowled, glaring at the wall beside him. "You bombed him **_twice_**." England held up his fingers to sign the number. "How many of his people do you think died?" America bit his lips, wondering why most of the allies were against this. "Germany **_starved_** people to death!" "And bombing them is better?" France sounded disappointed, causing America to deflate a bit. "Italy-" "He has done the most minimal damage in this war, aru." China looked at the table as he spoke indifferently. "We caused at the least **_twice_** more damage than he has ever caused in every war he'd participated in, aru." A fleeting memory of a young, badly injured nation was at the forefront of the Asian's mind. "But-" "Save it. Russia." England looked at the nation, eyes cold and promising death. " ** _You_** caused the **_most_** damage in this war…" England turned his gaze to America. "As did you." His voice held coldness but America knew he was livid.

"Why do you argue so much?" Russia's question simply added to England's ire. "If you must know, I do not wish to call for the dissolution of any country simply because of what their bosses have made them do." In the time he said this, England had moved from his sit to the doorway. "I'm sure most of you agree with me." With that, he walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. "It is true, aru." China stood as well. "I, for one, agree with Opium, aru." He walked towards the door, giving Russia a brief glance, "Would you really not mind watching him fade away, aru?" Russia frowned at the words, eyes focused on the documents in front of him.

"The reason I fought alongside you during the Revolutionary War," France locked gazes with America as he spoke, not looking away, "was, and still is, because I cannot bear to lose you." America looked down, ashamed that he had thought, even for a few moments, that this was a solution. "We can unify Germany without having Prussia dissolved, right?" Canada's quiet voice almost echoed in the momentary silence. All three looked at him, confused and waiting for an explanation. "I mean… Italy was unified without anyone fading away, right? A micronation even came into existence from it…" The idea seemed far too good to be true, but they _do_ have proof. "You are correct, _mon cher_." America and Russia both visibly relaxed at the prospect, not truly wanting for Prussia to fade. "How do we do that, exactly?" they were at a standstill with that question. "Perhaps Angleterre would know. He is in a similar situation with his brothers."

They didn't know how to ask, but they still went on their way to the blonde's house.

* * *

"They never signed their countries over to me." The blunt answer was confusing, to say the least. "You unified with Wales to create the Great British Empire, _non_?" France looked at England's older twin brother, who sat by the computer. "We have a loose union. It's more like a permanent alliance." Wales' answer brought more questions. "So, like, you can't ever fight him? Not even a civil war?" the idea just wouldn't sit with America. Wales shrugged, attention recaptured by whatever show was on the television. Russia looked around the house. "Scotland?" "Same." The redhead answered as he walked into the living room. "No one fades away, our bosses and people are happy. It's like 'killing two birds with one stone' as they say." he sat next to England. The blonde was silently seeping his tea, thoughts far from the current discussion they were having. _Scot and Wales can handle this, for a change._

Scotland scowled at his little brother's lack of interest in this discussion. "Prussia probably won't like being tied to anyone. Convincing him is our top priority for this to work." "He won't mind if he's uniting with is brother." Canada avoided the sudden attention he gained by looking out the window. "I would know. He and I are so much more similar than you think."

* * *

"Ve…" Italy sighed as he finished another painting. "You painted him again…" "Io so (I know)..." Japan gave his friend a fond smile. He liked seeing Italy relaxed. It helped him relax as well. Although there was someone who could help him relax more, but considering what happened during the most recent war… "I miss him… ve…" Italy looked at the painting, hoping he could be with his loved one again. "I'm sure you can be together once more." _Your bond is so strong. I wish ours were as strong as yours…_

Germany stood at the doorway with Prussia. They felt responsible for their friends' current problems. "If our boss just died before or during the war…" Germany nodded at his brother's unspoken words. "I want to just vanish, now…" "Bruder!" Germany looked at the albino, worry clear on his face and in his voice. "Don't say that, bruder! I know of at least three people who would skin me alive if you died!" Ah, yes. Spain and France were his best friends... "I don't even know if they would forgive..." Prussia stopped, rewinding what his brother had just said. "Three?!" the shout caught the attention of their friends.

"What's wrong?" Italy's worried voice outweighed each of their feelings. "West mentioned that at least three people would kill to keep me alive..." Japan smiled at the statement. "It's true, isn't it?" Italy put his recent painting away as the three talked. "France... Spain... Austria... Hungary... Japan... Germany and myself..." the mentioned all looked at Prussia. "Well... We are family, after all." Hungary nodded at Austria's declaration. "Switzerland would probably break neutrality to avenge you." Germany spoke with certainty. "Hah! Like that trigger-happy guy'll do that!" Prussia boasted, before deciding to watch Italy paint once more.

* * *

 **Oh dear... Who could Italy possibly love yet can't be with? What on earth could England be thinking of?**

 **Find out next time on _We are Family_.**


End file.
